


Gingerbread

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Baking, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, THIS IS SO CUTE, This is one of my favorites of the series so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Bim and Eric enjoy baking and bonding like the adoptive father-son pair they are. For the holidays, they're putting together a special sweet treat for the entire household.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Gingerbread

“Do Bim Trimmer and Eric need any help with their baking?”

“Host, they’re not cinnamon cookies, you know that, right?”

“On second thought, the Host will see if Dr. Iplier needs any help in his office.”

Eric couldn’t help but giggle at the exchange, watching as the Host left the kitchen, leaving just Bim and himself. They both stood at the kitchen island, wearing aprons and covered in flour as they rolled out the gingerbread dough to cut out the various cookie shapes. Bim had discarded his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and he was working to get the dough rolled out to the proper thickness, while Eric worked to cut shapes out of pieces that had already been rolled out.

“I can’t wait to decorate these,” Eric mused, cutting out a couple of gingerbread men from the rolled out dough.

“They’re gonna look great, kid,” Bim replied, setting aside the rolling pin and picking up a knife. He began to cut out the shapes needed to build the gingerbread house they had drawn up, setting them onto one of the cookie sheets that sat on the counter.

The pair worked and laughed, finishing off the last of the dough and starting to decorate cookies that had cooled down. They had set aside twenty cookies which they were currently working to decorate like each of the Egos. Eric had already gotten all five androids completed, and was working on Reynolds, while Bim had gotten King, Wilford, and Dark done, and was currently working on Ed’s.

It was a long day of baking and decorating, but by the time dinner needed to be started, the pair had finished. After dinner, the pair were able to present their creation; a gingerbread model of the manor, with little gingerbread copies of every ego who resided there. Everyone got their own cookie, even Google’s extensions. Each one was a little copy of the ego they represented, having been lovingly decorated by Bim and Eric over the course of the afternoon.

Nothing brings the holiday spirit like a gingerbread version of yourself, after all.


End file.
